Mud Kingdom
The Mud Kingdom is the home of the MudWings, who thrive in the swampy, humid climate. If we're basing it on how the continent is shapes like a dragon, it is on the back of Pyrrhia under the Sky Kingdom'swing and next to the Rainforest Kingdomand the Kingdom of the Sea. It was described by Turtle as "dreary, swampy, and bog-riddled." Queen Mist currently rules the Mud Kingdom. There is also a delta(and maybe more) and a ravine/ fissure mentioned in the first book. Geography The Mud Kingdom is a territory in eastern Pyrrhia, north of the Rainforest Kingdom. Queen Mist's Palace is next to a large lake at the southern edge of the Mud Kingdom, around a day's flight from the rainforest. At least two scavenger dens are known to be within the Mud Kingdom's territory. The rest of the Kingdom is unexplored but it's presumably swamp and marshlands. There must have been some grassland in the Mud Kingdom because cows and pigs could be raised there. There are many swamps and bogs around for MudWings to lie in. Queen Mist's Palace Queen Mist's Palace is the palace for the MudWing tribe. Diamond Spray Delta The Diamond Spray Delta is known for being the home of the lowest-born MudWings. There is a path of dried dirt that runs through the Delta's village. On either side, there are large mud puddles for MudWings to sleep and hunt in, as well as sleephouses. Sleephouses are tall mud towers that each MudWing troop of sibs sleep in. Generally, one troop sleeps in a certain sleephouse. Diamond Spray River The Diamond Spray River is a famous river that leads down from the Sky Kingdom to the Diamond Spray Delta. History In The Rebellion, it was mentioned by Truthfinder that Fawn had gone to live in the Mud Kingdom with her son Alligator, along with another egg that was about to hatch (would become Torch). The Mud Kingdom is the main setting of His Rebellion. In the prologue, a younger Alligator looks upon Fawn, who is spending more time with his younger brother, Torch. Alligator gets jealous and runs off, where he's confronted by Icicle and Silverfang, who encourage him to join the Rebellion. In the present, Torch reunites with Fawn and Sepia. As they continously fight off Rebellion forces, Torch sees the conflicts between his grandparents, Heron and Dragonfly. Torch finds Thrush, who introduces himself to Torch, and reunites with Fawn. Thrush then goes to Heron and tells him to let go of the past, who later on accepts what had happened. Alligator manages to sneak past the MudWing guards and attacks the MudWing Kingdom, where a hoard of rebels attack and kill many MudWings, including Queen Moorhen. Alligator tells Torch that he always got the attention from Fawn, and that the Rebellion was the only place that accepted him. Fawn intervenes, telling Alligator that she never favored any of them over another, and that he was fed lies to kill innocent dragons. When Alligator launches himself at Fawn, Torch intervenes, attacking Alligator almost fatally, who apologizes and surrenders before Fawn takes him to heal him. The Mud Kingdom is the main setting of The Blood Crystal, where Ladybird and Alligator have learned that the Blood Crystal, a animus-touched crystal that could give any dragon animus magic in order to stop Lurker(the Shadowed Dragon), who had taken away all known animus magic from Pyrrhia, could be found there. Alligator reunites with Fawn, along with Torch, Heron, and Thrush. They end up finding the Blood Crystal within a hidden labyrinth that Chameleon was living in, who at first refused to let them have it, until he found out what Lurker had done to Pyrrhia, and his scroll was taken away, being the only real thing that he treasured. Ladybird and Alligator reluctantly agreed to give Chameleon back his scroll in return for the Blood Crystal. Gallery Mud Kingdom Map.png|The Mud Kingdom on the map of Pyrrhia